Weapon Rivalry
by Daydream Cloud
Summary: Some of the BLUs have a little fight over which melee weapon is the best.


******AN: Umm...feedback will be appreciated? :3**

******EDIT: Well, I had a couple of reviews. I did originally thought that most of the BLUs should be in the duel but I thought that it would be too long, thus it ended up the story being too short. So since you guys think that it should be longer, I'm going to edit this into the original plot that it was supposed to be.**

******But credit goes to Cookie-Loving Kiara for the Weapon of America thing. :3 Hope you don't mind, Kiara.**

******Also, I realised that the whole "the authoress can control them" thing was just like a Mary Sue so that's why my fictional counterpart won't really use her notebook for making stuff to appear anymore. Just for normal writing stuff.**

******Welp.**

* * *

Weapon Rivalry

BLU's Sniper was just walking idly around the base. Cease-fires...he had completely no idea what to do during cease-fires. Sure, he could go hunting out there in the wild but he had done that for the past three days and he didn't really think that they needed anymore rabbit meat. As he turned the corner, he bumped into Spy.

"My apologies, bushman," said Spy. He was twirling his butterfly knife around his finger. Sniper grunted. He looked at the knife.

"Why don't you go and foind a better knoife, spook?" he said. Spy raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Zis little blade 'ere is better zan your monster of a knife - quick and precise. Do you know 'ow many backstabs I 'ave made wiz zis little beauty?" Spy did the Balisong trick and snapped it shut just inches from Sniper's nose. Sniper pushed Spy's hand away from his face.

"Mate, the kukri may be a monster of a knoife but oit's much more effective than your butterfly knoife. Messy but kills easily." Sniper pulled out his kukri and swiped it harmlessly past Spy's stomach for emphasis. Spy snorted.

"You really zink zat your ugly knife is much better? Then, I challenge you..." said Spy, as he shifted into a fencing pose, "to a duel!"

"If that's what you want, spook," Sniper said. He swung at Spy's chest and hit him easily, forming two red lines in a cross on it. Spy gasped as he hit the floor. Then he was still.

"Oi win!" Sniper said, thrusting his hands in the air.

That was before he heard a de-cloaking sound behind him.

"Ah, pi-AUUUGH!" Sniper fell on top of Spy's 'corpse', a butterfly knife sticking out of his back.

"You repulsive bushman. Did you really zink zat you could win?" Spy roared with mocking laughter, snorting as he did so. He then retrieved his knife.

"Zat makes another backstab," he muttered.

"YAAAAARGH!" A familiar yell came out of nowhere and Spy quickly whipped out his Dead Ringer right before a shovel rammed into his skull. Soldier pulled his shovel out of Spy's head as the body dropped onto Sniper.

"MAGGOT! That princess-y knife is no match for a weapon of AMERICA!" Soldier said as he held up his shovel triumphantly and light shone out of nowhere with a random orchestra starting up. It ended abruptly as a voice with a French accent spoke up behind him.

"Imbecile! Zat was merely-AHHH!" Spy screamed as an axe dug into his skull. This time, he stayed dead as he didn't have enough time to activate his Dead Ringer.

"Ay, the Scottish Skullcutter is better than yer pussy knife! And yer shuvel too!" Demoman laughed.

"Ha! That's what you think, MAGGOT!" Soldier swung his shovel around and it made huge, deep gash across the Demoman's chest.

"AAAAaaaAAAAaaaa!" He screamed as he died.

"Hehehe," smirked Soldier, "We sure showed them, didn't we, Shovel?"

He wasn't victorious for long.

"Batta swing!" Scout sang as he swung his Sandman to the Soldier's head. He hit the Soldier hard enough that he actually knocked said Soldier out.

"You got ___owned!_" He chuckled and threw his baseball against the wall for emphasis. Unfortunately, the ball bounced right back and hit him in the head, knocking him out.

* * *

Scout groaned and his eyes flew open. What? What was he doing at re-spawn? Being knocked out didn't mean that he had been killed. So someone must've killed him when he was unconscious. He looked around. Spy, Sniper, Soldier, and Demo were there too.

"So, uh, who won the duel thing?" he asked.

"Hhh dhhhd!" Pyro entered the spawn, with his fire axe over his shoulder. Everyone groaned. Of all people...

"This is unacceptable! I demand a rematch!" Soldier shouted.

"Well...this is something to write about," Daydream said as she walked out of the corner where she had been standing quietly the whole time.

"You're not supposed to be-" started Scout but Daydream gave him a glare.

"Don't break the fourth wall, Scooty-Puff," she drawled.

Everyone groaned again.

* * *

******AN: I liked writing this little short. :3**


End file.
